There is known a technique of obtaining a sheet-image obtained by scanning a sheet including handwritten-characters, and identifying a writer on a basis of handwriting-information of the handwritten-characters in the sheet-image.
It is desirable to identify a writer more and more accurately in the technique of obtaining a sheet-image obtained by scanning a sheet including handwritten-characters, and identifying a writer on a basis of handwriting-information of the handwritten-characters in the sheet-image.